


A Happy Ending

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Series: Lieutenant Dad one shots and drabbles [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lieutenant Dad, Sad Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tissue Warning, you're gonna need a drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: Connor has been moved out and has moved on with his life: he has two dogs, a loving boyfriend, a home to call his own. He got his happy ending, which means that Hank will also have his.T for language.





	A Happy Ending

Connor looks ridiculous right now. He's on the ground only his slacks-clad legs and one of his arms, still in his shirt and blazer from work, visible from beneath the blob of brown and white currently laying on top of him and lapping at his face with abandon.

Connor is all laughter and muffled words of affection as Sumo shows him bodily how much he appreciates treat time with Connor, walking time with Connor, play time with Connor.

Hank swears it's like he doesn't exist when Connor comes over.

He doesn't mind. It makes him happy to see his boys like this.

Connor moved out last year, one year after the revolution. He got an apartment with Markus and promptly adopted a St. Bernard puppy of his own, dubbed Franky. Markus had countered by adopting a doberman puppy named Shadow.

Franky and Shadow visit frequently with Sumo, and Hank wonders how on earth those two can handle the three monsters, over excited and playful at the same time.

“I don't know how you do it,” Hank mutters.

“Do what?” Connor's voice has to be raised slightly to make up for the mouthful of fur currently sitting on his head. He's lucky he doesn't have to breathe.

“This,” Hank says with a snort, his finger pointing at the mess of dog and limbs on the floor of his living room.

Connor finally shoves the dog away from his face and sits up, scruffing the dog along his neck and behind his ears. “Sumo just missed me, that's all. Didn't you, boy? Good boy, Sumo. Yes, you're a good boy. Oh, I love you too, yes I do."

"For fucksakes."

Connor can't help himself, he laughs. Hank revels in the normalcy of this moment, snaps a picture of it in his mind. He loves this. He loves this boy with every fiber of himself.  _Times change, don't they?_ Years ago, he would have loathed the android on the ground playing with this dog. Now, he can't see how his life would have ended well without the young man's presence in his life. He offers a silent thanks to the android for giving him a chance at happiness.

Hank mutes the Gears game, tossing the remote aside and patting the empty space next to him on the couch. “Come here, kid,” he says, smiling too.

Connor's smile fades when he sees the expression on Hank's face. It's a smile that frightens Connor right to his very thirium pump. He sits cautiously next to Hank on the couch, right at the edge of the seat, panic in his eyes.

“Calm down kid. I'm not dead yet.”

“Yet?”

“Connor...”

Connor's thirium runs ice cold. "Is it... is it Markus?"

"No, no-I'm sure he's fine. He's fine kid just sit here and listen."

"Okay," Connor says. He steels himself for whatever is coming next.

“You know that annoying analysis thing that you do?” Connor nods. “Well last time you did it, you actually tipped me off to something worth seeing a doctor about.” His smile fades. “I'm in a bad way, kid. All the bullshit I've been involved in since before I met you is catching up.”

“What are you talking about, Hank?”

“I fucked my liver, Connor. It's practically swiss cheese. They said that I need a transplant.” Connor swallows. Nods. If he still wore his LED, it would be yellow. “Liver transplants are common and often successful. Are you aware of how long it will be before you can have your surgery?”

“The transplant list is two years long, kid. I've got six months at best.”

Connor grits his teeth. Shakes his head. He does not accept this. Not at all. “I'm sure there's something they can do.”

“I don't know.” Hank smiles that terrifying smile again. “We saved the world, kid. We stopped a war and got you and all the androids the rights they deserve. You got yourself someone that loves you and takes care of you."

Connor's eyes fill with tears. “Hank...”

“I did my time in the DPD, and I did good. I'm... I'm alright, Connor. I finally have everything I've wanted, and I am happy.”

Connor can't process his emotions right now, so he doesn't.

He just pulls himself into his father's arms. And he sobs.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy thanks for the read. I have a box of tissues here for those that didn't heed the warning.
> 
> as always, your kind words and kudos inspire me to do more and I adore reading and answering every one. if you want sneak peaks of things I'm working on as well as other authors, you can find me on discord here https://discord.gg/Um9zAkf where the fantastic DBH author Fantismal has set up discussion for all things DBH and their own fan fiction called "Sacrificial Lamb".
> 
> y'all rock.
> 
> <3Daisy


End file.
